


jealousy

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: Keith had been the first person to be genuinely interested in him, who wanted to know Ryou as someone other than Takashi Shirogane’s brother.But that’s all gone now. Gone because Takashi is just so damn perfect.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt #11: i loved you.

It comes suddenly, the moment Ryou realizes Takashi’s in love with Keith.

They’re sitting in the basement, playing videogames. Keith’s waving his hands about as he describes this game he got, something about an intergalactic space war and flying robotic lions. Takashi’s drinking it up like he’s in the desert and Keith’s the only source of water around.

It’s sickening. He watches it until his eyes burn from not blinking, and when they do a tear rolls down his cheek. No one notices though, not when he stands up or when he retreats to his bedroom, slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it.

The worst part, he thinks, is that Keith hadn’t been Takashi’s friend at all. Ryou was the one to meet him, to introduce him to their family and give him the home he’d been craving. But Takashi had been the one who helped him grow, who kept him close and treasured him.

The world works in funny ways, apparently. Keith is just another sore spot, another reminder that when given the choice between Takashi and Ryou, Takashi always, _always_ , comes out on top.

It would make him look better to say that he’s never been jealous of Takashi. But that wouldn’t exactly be the truth. Takashi was born on a pedestal, a pedestal that he, admittedly, earned the right to be on. But no one ever saw Ryou doing his best to even get within an inch of that pedestal, to get the slightest bit of recognition.

He’s always in Takashi’s shadow.

Where his brother is met with excited chatter and warm welcomes, he always gets a lukewarm response. Keith had been the first person to be genuinely interested in him, who wanted to know Ryou as someone other than Takashi Shirogane’s brother.

But that’s all gone now. Gone because Takashi is just so damn _perfect_.

Ryou grinds his teeth and pushes himself away from the door. He slams the window up and steps out onto the roof, climbing up to the top like he’s been doing his entire life. Grandma always screams her head off when she comes home and sees him sitting up there, but that never stops him.

The roof is the only place where he can think. The only place he can be himself, where Takashi won't go because he's too much of a wuss to follow Ryou up.

He doesn’t know how long he sits up there, glaring at nothing in particular. He hears his door open and is willing to bet his left kidney it’s Takashi.

But then the person sticks their head out of the window and he sees it isn’t. He swallows hard and forces himself to scoot over when Keith climbs up beside him, close enough that their arms brush together.

“Takashi’s really bad at video games,” Keith says conversationally. "He just kept smashing the buttons and screaming at the screen like it personally offended him."

Ryou snorts at that, unable to help it.

“You wanted to play with him.”

“I wanted to play with _you_ , actually. But you kinda disappeared.”

Ryou scowls. “Did not.”

Keith leans back on his hands, tilting his head up to stare at the sky. The sun’s just beginning to set, and the clouds are streaked with orange, pink, and purple. It's a pretty sight, Ryou guesses. He can't really appreciate it, though. Not when there's a fire brewing inside him and no way to put it out.

“What’s wrong, Ryou?”

“Nothing.” _Everything_.

“Don’t give me that shit,” Keith says, sounding beyond irritated. “You’re my best friend. I know you better than that.”

“Are you dating Takashi?” he asks, sounding like a jealous ex-lover. He’s too hurt to be embarrassed by it.

“Am I— _what_?” Keith’s mouth drops open. Ryou stares back at him, impatiently drumming his fingers on the shingles beneath him. “Ryou, what the fuck?”

“Well?” he presses. “Are you?”

Keith’s silence is answer enough. Ryou swallows hard and looks away, putting his head in his hands.

“I was going to tell you,” Keith offers after a few minutes.

“How long?” He’s not sure he really wants to know.

“A couple of months,” Keith answers. “We’re still figuring things out. Otherwise I would’ve said something.”

“You’re dating my brother,” Ryou says in disbelief. “Of course you’re dating my _brother_.”

Keith looks defensive for a moment before he sighs.

“It just happened, okay?” he says, his voice soft. Ryou hates it. Almost hates _Keith_ , right then and there. “Neither of us thought it would.”

“I loved you,” Ryou begins. _First, before Takashi,_ he means to add, but can’t quite get the words out.

“I know,” Keith says, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. “I’m so sorry.”

The way he says it makes it feel like Ryou’s just suffered some painful loss and Keith is offering the only form of comfort he can. Maybe he has, in a way. He lost Keith to Takashi. His brother has scored yet again.

But…that doesn’t matter, does it? Keith is his best friend. He seems happy with Takashi. Or something. Maybe.

“Forget it,” he says. Swallows hard and tries to impart as much false bravado into his voice as he can. “I hope you’re happy with him.”

Keith gives him a _look_ , and it’s so complicated that Ryou’s head aches trying to figure it out. Then he leans forward and delivers the finishing blow by way of a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you,” Keith whispers.

Ryou bites back a sob.


End file.
